I Waiting For This: From The Past, Now, And Forever
by Mizuhi Kageya
Summary: Setelah saling menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing ada saat malam Natal, sebuah hubungan terjalin. Tak terasa sudah tiga bulan mereka menjalaninya dan hari ini mereka akan pergi kencan, tanpa mengetahui bahwa hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih akan segera berakhir. NaruXSaku. AU. lanjutan dari I Waiting For This. Just One-shot.


_Disclaimer : M_asashi Kishimoto

_Title : _I Waiting For This From The Past, Now, And Forever

_Genres : _Romance, drama.

_Rating : _T

_Pairing : _Naruto X Sakura

_Summary : _Setelah saling menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing ada saat malam Natal, sebuah hubungan terjalin. Tak terasa sudah tiga bulan mereka menjalaninya dan hari ini mereka akan pergi kencan, tanpa mengetahui bahwa hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih akan segera berakhir.

_Warning : _AU, Typo(s), Always Naruto Pov, Miss Typo(s)

* * *

**Rabu, 1 April 2015**

Kurang lebih sudah tiga bulan kami menjalin hubungan. Berawal pada saat malam natal, saat kami menyatakan perasaan kami. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas bagaimana pernyataan itu diiringi dengan air mata Sakura-chan dan diakhiri dengan '_hadiah' _kecil darinya.

Dan sekarang, akhir bagi musim dingin sudah dekat, digantikan oleh musim semi. Tapi, jujur walaupun fakta mengatakan musim dingin sudah hampir berakhir. Namun, udara masih saja sangat dingin. Brrr... Aku mungkin harus memakai baju yang lebih tebal hari ini. Aku tidak ingin sakit ketika berkencan dengan Sakura-chan.

Kulihat tanganku, di sana sebuah jam berwarna oranye terpasang. Sekarang jarum-jarumnya sedang menunjukan... Kusipitkan mataku, mencoba melihat lebih jelas.

Eh?

"Aku terlambaaattt!" Sekarang pukul 11:50, dan kami sudah berjanji untuk bertemu pada pukul 11.30. Sial, memangnya apa yang kulakukan tadi! Bagun, mandi, berpakaian..., perasaan saat itu jam dindingku masih menunjukan pukul 10.40. Jadi, seharusnya aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk pergi bahkan setelah makan ramen isntan. Kecuali, jika jam itu rusak.

_'Krrt... Krrt...' _

Masih dengan berlari sekuat tenaga, sebuah getaran yang berasal dari kantung celanaku membuatku harus menggigit jari, karena sudah dapat kutebak dari siapa itu.

"Sakura-chan... Matilah aku..." Gumamku pelan, ketika membaca nama pemanggil yang tertera di layar ponselku. Ku akui bahwa Hal ini memang sudah pernah terjadi, ehm... Kadang-kadang...

Dengan perasaan takut, segera kujawab panggilan itu. Lariku tidak sedikitpun kulambatkan, walaupun badanku sudah bergetar ketakutan.

"Etto... moshi-moshi, Sakura-chan?..." Otakku dengan cepat mencoba mencari suatu hal atau topik yang dapat meredahkan atau bahkan syukur-syukur dapat menghilangkan amukannya. "... Cuacanya cerah, ya!"

"CERAH APANYA! Baka! Kau tau sudah berapa lama aku menunggu di sini!" Teriaknya. Huuh... Mungkin setelah ini, aku harus pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan keadaan telingaku. Namun, jujur. Entah mengapa, sekarang aku merasa telingaku menjadi lebih kebal terhadap teriakan Sakura-chan. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa?

"Gomen! Tunggu di sana, sebentar lagi aku akan sampai!" Kataku mencoba membujuk Sakura-chan.

"Baik! Tapi, jika aku tidak melihatmu dalam 15 menit..."

_'Krak' 'krak'_

_"_Kau mengertikan? Jadi, cepatlah **Na-ru-to-kun**!" wajahku dengan cepat berubah pucat, suara tulang tadi adalah bukti kemarahan Sakura-chan. Caranya memanggilku pada saat yang terakhir, juga membuat perasaanku bertambah tidak enak. Ini terasa seperti...

_'Kwak' 'kwak'_

_'Glup'_

Aku harus cepat!

Namun, sedari tadi aku merasakan seperti aku melupakan sesuatu... Sesuatu yang sangat penting... Ya sudahlah, nanti juga aku ingat.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Buak'_

"Ittai!" Aku menggeram sakit, akibat pukulan selamat datang dari pacar tersayangku ini. Dengan masih mengelus-elus bagian kepalaku yang terkena ciuman tangan Sakura-chan tadi, aku memberanikan untuk mencoba melihat wajah Sakura-chan.

"Hiii!" Teriakku ketakutan. Di hadapanku, berdiri sesosok wanita, dengan rambut panjang yang berkibar-kibar dengan liar serta aura misterius nan mencekam yang seakan-akan keluar dari tubuh ramping wanita ini.

Tangannya tercengkram kuat, seakan ingin menambah porsi ciuman di kepalaku lagi. Satu kata untuk wanita di depanku...

**Monster!**

"**Jadi, Naruto-kun. Kau bisa mengatakan pembelaanmu sekarang juga, sebelum aku...**"

_'Trak' 'trak'_

"Hiii!" Dengan cepat aku mengambil posisi berlutut, sambil menundukan kepalaku hingga menyentuh tanah, sambil mengatakan. "Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!"

"Haaah..." Mendengar suara helaan napas dari depanku, atau lebih tepatnya dari Wanita di depanku. Sesegera mungkin kudonggakan kepalaku, mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Baiklah, sudahlah aku memaafkanmu. Cepatlah berdiri, apa kau tidak malu? Sedari tadi banyak orang yang melihat kita, loh!" Membutuhkan waktu cukup lama bagiku untuk Memproses perkataan Sakura-chan. Tanpa sadar, saat memproses perkataan Sakura-chan, aku memasang wajah bodohku.

Tak lama kemudian, mendengar suara-suara dari sekitarku membuatku sadar sedang di mana kami. Di pintu masuk taman hiburan yang cukup terkenal di kota ini. Dan kami dari tadi, tanpa memperdulikan pengunjung lainnya, memainkan drama _'pacar yang tersiksa' _secara live kepada mereka.

Uuugh, malu. Apalagi ketika mendengar isi bisikan-bisikan yang berasal dari sejumlah pengunjung, yang seakan-akan telah menginjak-injak harga diriku sebagai seorang lelaki.

"A-ahahaha" Mengeluarkan tawa canggung untuk menutupi rasa maluku yang sangat teramat. berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk baju dan celanaku yang kotor. Dan akhirnya pergi menjauh dari sana, sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura-chan yang tertawa melihat kelakuanku.

Hah... Mentertawai aku seperti itu, Memangnya yang salah siapa?

Eh?

Aku, ya?

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha" Sakura-chan masih saja tertawa, sedangkan aku. Aku harus menahan malu yang mesih berbekas, akibat kejadian tadi.

"Sudahlah, Saku-chan!" Mohonku kepadanya.

"Hahaha... Baiklah, baiklah." Akhirnya, dengan berhentinya tawa Sakura-chan, setidaknya rasa maluku dapat berkurang sedikit. "Pftt..." Eh?

"Hahahahaha..." Tawanya kembali lepas. "Maaf, Naru. Aku tidak bisa- hahahaha... Ekspresimu tadi itu loh."

"Awas ya!" Setelah berkata demikian dengan cepat aku mendekati Sakura-chan yang masih tertawa.

"Bwee... Kejar aku kalau bisa." Melihatnya yang berlari menjauh, dengan cepat aku mengikutinya di belakangnya tentu sambil berlari.

Fisik Sakura-chan memang sangatlah tangguh, dilihat dari bagaimana sakitnya pukulannya. Namun, aku adalah seorang pria. Jadi jangan meremehkanku. Melihat jarak kami yang sudah cukup dekat. Aku mempercepat lariku kemudian melompat ke arahnya. "Dapat!"

"Kyaaa." Kupeluk badannya dengan erat. Satu kelemahan Sakura-chan, adalah ketidak berdayanya dia ketika aku memeluknya. Aku selalu memperhatikan tingkah pacarku ini. Sakura-chan, selalu malu ketika aku peluk.

"Na-naruto-kun, lepaskan!" Lihat? Ini yang aku maksud. Dia menjadi gugup, karena aku peluk.

"Tidak. Tidak akan kulepas." Godaku padanya. tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Sekali-sekali menggoda Sakura-chan, menurutku hal ini cukup menyenangkan. Apalagi, ketika melihatnwajah malu Sakura-chan...fufufufu...

"Baiklah, maafkan aku Naru! lagipula, hari ini tanggal 1 April!" 1 April? Ah, April mop! huh, walau hari ini adalah April mop. Tapi, yang tadi itu sudah agak keterlaluan. Tapi...

"Hah, baiklah." Sakura-chan, adalah pacar imutku. Mana mungkin aku bisa tidak memaafkannya.

"Lagipula, akukan sudah bilang agar kita berangkat bersama-sama." kataku padanya.

"Hah, hehehehe...kalau begitu..." Setelah kulepas, kulihat dia mengambil napas terlebih dahulu,mungkin aku memeluknya terlalu erat. Kemudian tertawa pelan ke arahku dan dengan berlari kecil, ia mengambil tempat di samping kananku. "Ayo kita pergi!" dan menggenggam tanganku, sambil mulai berlari menarikku ke arah wahana Roller Coster.

.

.

.

.

"Huuuh... Kepalaku terasa terputar-putar." walau aku adalah seorang pria. Menaiki Wahana yang menyeramkan merupakan hal yang lumayan menakutkan bagiku. Apalagi, jika menaikinya sebanyak lima kali, dan beberapa wahana menyeramkan lainnya yang tentunya harus aku naiki untuk beberapa kali karena paksaan Sakura-chan.

"Hehehe... Maafkan aku Naru, nampaknya aku terlalu semangat." Katanya kepadaku sambil menunjukan senyumannya. Kami saat ini, sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang di sediakan di taman ini.

Saat ini, dapat kulihat kalau jumlah pengunjung telah bertambah banyak walau malam sudah mulai datang. Taman ini memang dibuka hingga malam. Jadi, jangan heran kalau semakin malam maka semakin banyak pengunjung yang datang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Saku-chan." Kataku pada Sakura-chan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Dia nampak lega setelah menerima jawaban dariku. Kupandang Sakura-chan... Hmm, dia memang lumayan berubah. Bagaimana, ya? Dia nampak... Lebih feminim.

Dibanding beberapa bulan lalu, celana jeans merupakan kegemarannya, namun lihat sekarang. Rok selutut berwarna pink cerah. Ia juga memakai jaket berwarna coklat yang ia padukan dengan syal berwarna pink dengan corak garis-garis berwarna putih.

"Hm? Heh" Tanpa kusadari, Sakura-chan yang melihatku yang sedang melihatnya mengeluarkan seringaian jahilnya.

"Ne, Naru-kun. Apa aku sebegitu cantiknya, hingga kau terus memandangku?" Sial, meruntuki diriku yang tak sadar diri saat memandang Sakura-chan membuatku harus menahan godaan Sakura-chan.

"A-ah, ya begitulah..." kataku dengan tergagap.

"Hahaha... Ya, kan!? Baju ini kupakai khusus untuk hari ini. Namun, di antara semua yang kupakai hari ini." katanya sambil memegang pergelangam tangannya, menyingkap jaketnya yang berada di bagian sana sedikit memperlihatkan sebuah jam pink-

"Itu... Bukankah it-"

"Yap! Ini hadiamu saat natal!" Jadi, dia masih menyimpannya. Fyuu... Ini berarti dia menyukainya, tak sia-sia aku membelinya hari itu.

"Ini adalah hartaku yang paling berharga." Sakura-chan berkata seperti itu sambil menutup matanya dan memegangi jam pemberianku itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentu, karena ini adalah pemberian Naru. Hehehe" Kupalingkan wajahku, mencoba menyembunyikan rona wajahku dari penglihatan Sakura-chan.

"Kalau begitu, Ayo!" Katanya yang kemudian berdiri dan menarik tanganku. Lagi.

"Tu-tunggu! Saku-chaaan!"

"Aku janji, ini akan menjadi yang terakhir untuk hari ini!" Tidak lagi, jalau boleh aku ingin berharap kalau wahana kali ini tidak membuat jantungku berolahraga.

"Ta-tapi-" Kata-kataku terpotong oleh Sakura-chan.

"Ayolah!" Katanya sambil mempercepat larinya. Aku hanya bisa menghela napasku melihat kelakuan pacarku ini. Saat ini tangan kami masih saling terhubung. Aku masih ingat dulu, betapa bodohnya kami. Kami memendam perasaan kami dan takut untuk mengungkapkannya. Coba aku berani, aku pasti sudah merasakan kehangatan ini, kesenangan ini sedari dulu.

Namun, apa yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu. Aku hidup sekarang, saat ini. Bersama-sama dengan Sakura-chan, tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Aku menjalani hidupku sekarang dengan menjadikan masa laluku sabagai pengalaman yang membuatku menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Aku tak ingin melakukan kesalah-kesalahan yang pernah kubuat di masa lalu. Aku sekarang memiliki Sakura-chan di sampingku sebagai pasangan-

Eh?

Pasangan... Pasangan...

"Waaaaaaaa!" Aku ingat! pantas saja, aku merasa seperti melupakan sesuatu yang penting dari tadi. Aku melupakan...

"Ada apa Naru-kun? Ayo cepatlah masuk!" T-tu-tunggu. Jangan mendorongku Sakura-chan! Ingin aku mengatakan itu, tapi untuk saat ini aku harus memikirkan masalah ini dulu.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, kami sedang duduk di bianglala taman ini. Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan saat ini sedang melihat keluar dengan mata yang berseri-seri. ingin rasanya kucubit pipi milik wanita ini, kelakuannya selalu saja membuatku gemas.

Lama kami terdiam. Sakura-chan sudah tidak melihat keluar, dia sekarang sedang menatapku. Aku yang ditatap seperti ini merasa agak risih. Namun, aku tidak dapat mengeluarkan keberanianku untuk bertanya kepadanya.

"Naru..." Hm? Kulihat Sakura-chan ketika aku mendengar namaku dipanggilnya.

"Apa kau sudah bosan denganku?"

"Apa yang kau katakan! Tentu tidak!" Bentakku, mana mungkin aku bisa bosan dengan Sakura-chan. Aku ini terlalu mencintaimu sampai manamungkin aku dapat tidak memikirkanmu satu detikpun.

"Ta-tapi! Kau kadang-kadang melupakan janji kita! Kau Juga sering terlambat saat kita akan kencan! Kau bahkan tidak menghubungi atau menemuiku selama seminggu ini! Aku, a-ku... Hiks" Aku ingin menyangkal, namun mendengar suara tangisan Sakura-chan membuatku beku sepenuhnya. Aku membelalakan mataku, melihat betapa sedihnya Sakura-chan saat ini.

"Aku... Saku-chan dengar ak- whooa!" Secara tiba-tiba kami berhenti, bianglala yang kami naiki berhenti dengan kami yang berada paling atas.

_'Tuk'_

Mendengar suara benda jatuh, aku menggerakan mataku mencari asal suara itu. Di sana, sebuah kotak berwarna merah tergeletak. Kuambil benda itu. Di sana ada sebuah kertas yang tertempel. Melihat ada tulisan di sana, segera aku membacanya.

_'Dobe, aku tahu kau akan lupa lagi, makanya aku menaruh 'benda' ini di kantung jaketmu. Berjuanglah! Kami mendukungmu!'_

Kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis di sana membuatku membelalakan mataku sekali lagi. Teme, heh. Aku pasti akan mentraktirmu setelah ini. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat keluar jendela. Di bawah sana, semua teman-temanku bahkan orang tuaku dan orang tua Sakura-chan berdiri sambil melihat ke arah kami. Jadi, ini semua ulah kalian?

Kupandang sekali lagi Sakura-chan. Namun kali ini dengan keberanian. Kutarik napas dalam-dalam mencoba membuang rasa gugup dan takutku. Ingat? Belajar dari pengalaman masa lalu untuk memperbaiki diri.

"Sakura" Dia nampak terkejut saat aku memanggilnya tampa embel-embel 'chan' di belakangnya. Jika kuingat sudah cukup lama aku memanggilnya seperti ini.

"Apa kau tahu? Ketika saat itu saat malam Natal, ketika kau tiba-tiba menangis dan mengatakan bahwa 'kau sudah tidak sanggup lagi'. Aku mempunyai pikiran yang sama denganmu. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan perasaan cinta yang sudah kupendam bertahun-tahun." Kutatap lekat-lekat matanya, menghiraukan aliran air yang masih mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Aku sadar bahwa aku adalah orang yang bodoh, tidak peka, tidak terpercaya, payah, pecundang, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun, aku bisa menjamin perkataanku kali ini kalau hal ini adalah apa yang aku rasakan di dalan hatiku, bahwa aku Namikaze Naruto...

Mencintai Haruno Sakura Dari dulu, sekarang, dan seterusnya untuk selamanya" Mataku masih belum kulepaskan dari matanya, aliran air matanya sudah berhenti, menyisahkan matanya yang melebar. Ku angkat kedua tanganku dan kuarahkan ke pipinya. Ku elus pipi putihnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku Menyukai semua yang ada pada Sakura-chan, aku menyukai wajahmu, matamu, hidungmu, mulutmu, tanganmu, kakimu, semuanya! Aku menyukai semuanya! Aku bahkan menyukai marah dan pukulan sayangmu padaku, bahkan ramen yang kau buatkan padaku juga aku sukai! Jadi, bagaimana aku bisa bosan? Ketika kau begitu sangat sempurna hingga menarik perhatianku"

"Maka dari itu, jangan seenaknya berpikir aku mulai bosan denganmu..." Dia tersenyum. Sakura-chan tersenyum ke arahku. Aku kemudian menarik tangan kananku dari pipinya, kemudian memasukan tanganku ke dalam saku bajuku. Menggenggam kotak yang berada di sana.

"Aku seminggu Ini, sangatlah sibuk. Aku mencari pekerjan dengan gaji yang besar, agar aku dapat membuatmu bahagia nanti. Aku tak ingin Saku-chan nantinya tak senang ketika bersamaku."

"Baka! mana mungkin-" Tanpa memperdulikan Sakura-chan aku melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Sesudah mendapat pekerjaan, aku meminta Sasuke untuk membantuku mencari cincin yang cocok denganmu bahkan aku harus bergadang semalaman untuk bisa mendapatkannya. Aku juga mendatangi orang tuamu untuk meminta izin..."

"Jangan-jangan!" Katanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya." Sambil mengeluarkan kotak tadi dari dalam sakuku, bangun dari posisi dudukku dan segera berlutut di depannya, sambil mengangkat kotak itu ke depannya. Membukanya, membuat mata Sakura-chan melebar sempurna, ketika melihat isinya. "Haruno Sakura, menikalah denganku!"

_'Hup' _

Sakura-chan tiba-tiba memelukku, dan membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku. Dapat kurasakan bajuku yang basah saat ini, sepertinya dia menangis lagi.

"Hiks, Baka! Kau merusak kejutannya hiks dengan menceritakannya! Hiks!" Bentaknya dengan masih memelukku.

"Hehehe... Jadi? Apa jawabanmu Saku-chan?"

"Tentu Tidak Baka!-" Dia mendonggakan kepalanya menatapku dengan senyumannya.

.

.

.

.

"April mop, Ingat?! Hehehehe!"

The End.

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya bisa publish juga. Entah mengapa 2 hari sebelum 1 April, semangat saya untuk membuat fanfic kembali. Dan inilah hasilnya. Kecewakah? setelah sekian lama tidak menulis, tangan saya menjadi kaku. Jadi, kalau ada Typo tolong beritahu saya, agar saya bisa memperbaikinya. Mungkin saya akan kembali membuat fanfic pada saat selesai UN. Namun, saya tidak janji. selain sibuk, saya juga orang yang susah lepas dari kata kemalasan. Jadi, ya... begitulah.

Kalau kalian bingung, mungkin kalian bisa membaca fanfic "I Waiting For This" secara ini fanfic lanjutan dari itu.

Oh ya! Untuk endingnya... mengapa saya suka cerita seperti ini, senang-senang dulu baru nangis-nangis, dan barulah peluk-pulukkan. Mainstream ya? hahahaha...

PS : Ini juga fanfic One-shot.

Terima Kasih telah membaca

Arigatou!


End file.
